


It's Our Day

by HicSuntDracones



Category: Book of Life (2014), Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe - Percy Jackson Fusion, Angst with a Happy Ending, Angst?, Annabeth kicks ass, Because of Reasons, Bullfighting, But it turns out okay, Death, Established Relationship, F/M, Family Issues, Friendship, Gang as Kids, Happy Ending, I mean, It's Dia de los Muertos, Leo is such a nerd, M/M, Magic, Major Character Undeath, Mariachi Band, Percy can sing, Romance, Skeletons, Storytelling, Swordfighting, There's gonna be dead people, Zeus is a DICK, and more death, cute solangelo, percabeth fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 10:41:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16283084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HicSuntDracones/pseuds/HicSuntDracones
Summary: Xibalba and El Muerte are the rulers of the dead, always in competition. Neither can resist a good bet on mortal affairs, so when two boys fall in love with the same girl, a wager emerges. The winner rules the Land of the Remembered, and gets the loser's champion to do what they please with. Let the contest begin. (Oh, and did I mention that Nico is Xibalba and Will is El Muerte?)A Riordanverse/Book of Life AU





	It's Our Day

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so excited about this! The idea just popped into my head one day, and after extensive re watching of the movie and a lot of editing, you have what you see before you. The plot of this will closely follow the plot of the movie up to a point-I did change some things around. You don't have to have watched the movie in order to understand this, but if you did, enjoy the little tributes I left behind. Happy reading!

It's a beautiful spring day in the city. A breeze warm with the first hints of summer rustles the branches of cherry trees standing outside the museum. An elderly tour guide stands on the steps, waiting for the last tour of the day. The scene is almost idyllic as he takes a deep breath of fresh air and closes his eyes....

"'CAUSE I'M A FREAK" shouts Pit-bull's voice. The guide's eyes snap open to see a small yellow bus pulling up, filled with children and blasting music. A shout erupts from the vehicle,

"Lester! I swear if you don't shut off that gods awful music right now, I'll feed you to my dogs!" Two children, a boy and a girl maybe twelve years old, exit the bus running, the rest of the group coming off slightly more orderly. The boy-presumably Lester-runs circles around the bus, holding his phone out in front of him in an effort to keep it from the girl, whose long brown braid flies behind her as she runs. The guide winces as the music reaches a particularly grating tone, then turns to survey the rest of the group. He gulps as the bus pulls away, leaving him with eight children, who he is quickly realizing are the detention kids. Troublemakers.

A tall blond boy with piercing blue eyes stares him down, a scar on his lip speaking of fights. He had an edge to him; this boy looked like he'd been raised by wolves. Next to Wolfboy was a slight girl with feathers braided into her hair. She eyed him up like she wanted to steal his wallet. The guide gulped again as he saw the next boy-this one couldn't have been more than eight-fiddling with a penknife and some wood. He looked at the older man as if he was wondering how much he could get for the parts. The girl next to him was covered in colored ink from head to toe, self-inflicted art it seemed like as she drew a swirling design on her shoulder. The last two kids in line didn't seem so bad, there was a little girl with curly hair drawing on a pad, a chubby boy next to her with juice stains around his mouth acting as an easel. Okay, the guide said to himself, these two didn't seem so bad. Maybe he could handle this...

"Lester!" the girl with the braid screams again, the chase still in progress.

"The music stays Reyna!" the boy shouts in a pompous tone, "It is a prerequisite for my artistic visions!"

"What visions?" sneers the inked girl, " you can barely see your own ugly face in a mirror!" The other children start to laugh, and the guide begins to wonder if he should intervene as Lester turns around, probably to contest the girl's comment, and trips on the sidewalk, going down on the pavement. A second later Reyna is on top of him, snatching the phone away and holding it above his head to taunt him. 

"Give it back!" the boy screams, pinned by his arms.

"Make me!" she trills, thrilled by her seeming victory. The small boy runs over, chanting 

"Fight! Fight! Fight!" The other kids, even the two who had seemed so nice before, join in as the two on the ground start to brawl.

Click. Click. Click. The children-and the panicking guide-all freeze as dress shoes click across the pavement, stopping next to the guide. The shoes complement a neatly pressed blue tour guide uniform, which fits nicely on the young man now fixing the group with a cool stare. Reyna drops the phone on Lester's face. Neither notice.

"I'll take this group Chris," the young man says, cool as his stare.

"Are you sure?" the old man old man whispers-which is to say he speaks at a normal volume with his hand over his face, "These are the detention kids! They might eat you!"

"I think I can handle them," he responds, sweeping his gaze over the group.

"Okay, suit yourself" the older man replies as he turns to go, giving the group a final suspicious glare. The wolf boy responds with a low growl, and Chris walks away faster, barely pausing to hand his tour sign to the younger man. 

"Come along children," the new guide chimes, and the class shakes off it's paralysis to follow the young man. His golden blond hair sparkles in the sunlight as he walks towards the grand front doors of the museum.

Then, to the groups surprise, the young man takes a sharp right, walking past the doors towards a blank wall.

"Hey dude!" cries the feather haired girl, "You missed the doors! The museum is that way!" The guide turns around as the children snicker at his seeming idiocy. He continues to walk towards the wall, but backwards now as he spoke,

"Things aren't always as they seem" he smirks and winks, walking backwards a final step and disappearing into the cinder blocks. The little group gasps.

"He-he-he vanished!" the Kool-Aid kid stammers as they stare at the wall in wonder. Then, quickly as he'd left, the guide reappears, his head sticking out of the cinder block. 

"This way!" he chimes, a smug sort of smile on his face as he walks back into the wall. The children follow in awe; as they walk closer, it becomes clear that bricks are missing from the wall, taken out carefully to create a doorway but still maintain the illusion of a solid wall. One by one they pass through, the small boy stopping for a moment to touch the exposed bricks before scampering off to join his classmates.

As they walk away from the door, the gap between the inner and outer walls narrows to a thin dark corridor. The guide had a lantern now, which definitely had not been there a moment before. 

"I think you children need to see something special," he says in a low tone.

"What kind of special?" the wolfy boy asks, curiosity getting the better of him. The guide turns to answer, but is interrupted by a scream.

"Aaaaaaaah!" The little curly haired girl shrieks as she faces a skeleton of a man, the sharp lines of his face emphasized by the flashlight he was holding under his chin. No wonder the girl had screamed, this man looked like a ghoul. Raven dark hair, eyes like broken glass with dark hollows underneath, and paper-pale skin combined with a snarl on his face to make the little girl whimper as she ran toward her friend, who looked just as scared, even though he was fighting not to show it. 

"What are you doing down here!?" the man demands, light glinting off his guard badge, "This is a restricted area! How did you get down here!" The children retreat behind the blond guide in terror as he steps towards the guard.

"I brought them," he says softly.

"Will? Why would you...what...why?" the guard sputters, face softening as he speaks to the guide. He no longer looked very frightening in the light of the lantern, just tired as he eyed the kids suspiciously. Lester shrinks from his gaze, cowering behind the feather haired girl.

"They need to see this," the guide-Will-continues.

"But..." Will gives him a peck on the forehead, interrupting the man and leaving him stunned.

"It'll be fine Nico," he says with a soft smile as the guard swallows and straightens his uniform, obviously flustered, but struggling to suppress a small smile. 

"Well...I guess it would be alright...as long as they don't touch anything!" he snaps this last bit at the kids, freezing them in their tracks where the boy with the penknife is about to carve something out of the wall and the inked girl is poised to write something on the stone. Under the guard's stare, they quickly back away from the wall and go back to hiding behind Will. Seemingly oblivious to the children's fear of the guard, Will smiles at Nico, face lighting up like the sun. 

"I knew you would understand! This way kids!" he chirps, giving the guard another peck on the cheek before continuing to walk down the hallway, yelling back "Thanks Deathboy!" 

A few of the kids snicker at the nickname and the kiss as they walk by, causing the man to growl at them as they scamper off. He smiles in the darkness as they leave, taking the light with them.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I think that went well.  
> Comments appreciated!  
> If you want updates on when the updates will come, I'm on Tumblr as @hairasuntouchedaspartoftheamazon


End file.
